Steven Universe Game Over Scenes
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: What's happens if Steven and the Crystal Gems lost to their enemies! Find out here!
1. Version 1

_Lapis Lazuli, (Mirror Gem & Ocean Gem)…_

(To Steven) "I'm sorry Steven, I really am, but you should've left me alone."

(To Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl) "This is payback for knowing that I was in that mirror and refusing to help me!"

(To Greg, Connie, and Lion) "I have no business against your race personally, but I refuse to stay on this miserable planet."

* * *

_Peridot, (Marble Madness)…_

(To Steven) "I have exterminated the infestation of "Stevens" from the Kindergarten. Now to continue restoration of the Prime Kindergarten."

(To the Crystal Gems) "You "Crystal Gems" have failed your mission, now to finish what we've started."

* * *

_Jasper, (The Return & Jailbreak)…_

(To Peridot) "See, I told you that you didn't need me. Come on, let's finish the mission and get off this planet."

(To Steven) "I don't know how you got out of your cell Rose, but I'll bring you back to Homeworld in shards."

(To Garnet) "See, I told you before. Fusion is for weak gems! Now, to shatter you."

(To Garnet) "Now that I've finished you off fusion, time to take care of the other traitors!"

(To Lapis) "Since you don't refuse to fuse with me. You'll be shattered."

* * *

_Malachite, (Super Watermelon Island)…_

(To Alexandrite) "I **am** the superior **fusion**! Now, to go take care of Rose."

(To the Watermelon Stevens) "You should've stayed out of my fight you freaks. Now to finish you all off."

* * *

_Jasper, (Alone at Sea & Crack the Whip)…_

(To Steven) "You should've stayed out of this Rose. It was none of your concern."

(To Steven) "Now that you're out of the way you dulled down version of Rose Quartz, it's time for me to become Malachite again!

(To Lapis Lazuli) "With Rose out of the way, I have you all to myself Lapis. We're fusing one way or another!"

(To Amethyst) "I told you didn't I? Just a defective joke!"

(To Stevonnie) "Now that I've gotten rid of that embarrassment, you're next Rose!"

* * *

_Bismuth, (Bismuth)…_

(To Steven) "Now that you're out of the way Rose, time to finish off the Diamonds once and for all!"

(To Steven) "I didn't want to do this Rose, but you've forced my hand!"

(To Steven) "You should've shattered me Rose. That way I would've been with Biggs, Crazy Lace and Snowflake."

* * *

_Jasper, (Earthlings)…_

(To Amethyst) "Try as you might Runt, you'll never have a chance against me!"

(To Amethyst) "I'm perfect! What'd you expect you failure?"

(To Smoky Quartz) "I refuse to lose to another **fusion** again!

(To Smoky Quartz) "For my Diamond!"

(To Smoky Quartz) "Now that I've dealt with you fusion, that traitorous Peridot is next."

* * *

_Eyeball, (Bubbled)…_

(To Steven) "Time for payback Rose!"

(To Steven) "Long live Pink Diamond!"

* * *

_Hessonite, (Save the Light)…_

(To Steven) "Now that you've been dealt with "Steven", to take care of some unfinished business with my Prism!"

(To Pearl) "You should have joined my side Pearl. We could've accomplished such great things together!"

* * *

_Holly Blue Agate, (Gem Heist & That Will Be All)…_

(To Steven and Greg) "So trying to escape the Zoo humans? Let me help you out! Quartzes, shatter them both!"

(To Ruby) "You mind repeating that statement _Ruby_..."

(To Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst) "Now, to report your treason to the Diamonds!"

* * *

_Aquamarine, (I Am My Mom & Stuck Together)…_

(To Topaz) "That's it! I'll bring your Gems to the Diamonds personally!"

(To Steven) "You've failed. Now watch as we execute your "friends" one by one, slowly..."

(To Topaz & Steven) "Now I'll make sure no one escapes!"

* * *

_Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, (The Trial)…_

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, to shatter that hideous form Rose Quartz!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "I'll do something a lot worse to you Rose."

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "No one shatters Pink or any Diamond for that matter and gets away it. **No** **one**!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "Escape from Yellow and I is impossible, Rose Quartz!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Escape from Homeworld is impossible, Rose Quartz!

* * *

_Off Colors, (Off Colors)…_

Padparadscha: (To Steven & Lars) "I predict that something terrible will happen to Steven and Lars!"

Rutile Twins: (To Steven & Lars) "Are they- they can't be- NO!"

Fluorite: (To Steven & Lars) "Oh... no... Steven... Lars... please... get... up!"

Rhodonite: (To Steven & Lars) "No! They've been broken!"

* * *

_Emerald & Lars, (Lars of the Stars)…_

Emerald: (To Lars) "Now that I've dealt with you, it's time get my ship back!"

Lars: (To Stevonnie) Steven, Connie, come in... Respond! NO!"

* * *

_Blue Diamond & Yellow Diamond, (Reunited)…_

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, it's time for you and your friends to relieve **thousands** of years of grief, Rose Quartz!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, I'll do what I should've done back on Homeworld and **shatter** you!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "It's over Rose! Your "friends" will be next!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "That was for Pink, Rose Quartz!"

* * *

_Blue, Yellow and White Diamond, (Change Your Mind)…_

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven and Connie) "Now that Blue is out of the way, I'm taking you and your pet back to the tower Pink!

Yellow Diamond: (To Blue Diamond) "I didn't want to do this to you Blue, but we must meet White Diamond's expectations no matter what!"

White Diamond: (To Pink Steven) "Now that I've perfected you. Time to spread my light across the entire galaxy!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "I'm getting that apology out of you one way or another, Pink!"

* * *

_Crystal Gems (Anytime)…_

Bismuth: (To Steven) "Steven! No! He was innocent! Curse you Homeworld! Curse you to heck!

Connie: (To Steven) "Steven, no! You can't be... Wake up, please!"

Pearl: (To Steven) "Steven... no, no! Not him too! Please, not him too!"

Garnet: (To Steven) "No Steven! Why didn't I see this outcome! NO!

Peridot: (To Steven) "Don't die on me you clod! You can't die! You just can't!"

Lapis Lazuli: (To Steven) "Steven, no! Not my Beach Summer Fun Buddy! Get up Steven, please!

* * *

**Inspired by the Batman Arkham Series Game Over Screens, hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Updated Version

**Lapis Lazuli, (Mirror Gem and Ocean Gem)…**

(To Steven) "I'm sorry Steven, I really am, but you should've left me alone.

(To Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) "This is payback for knowing that I was in that mirror and refusing to help me!

(To Greg, Connie, and Lion) "I have no business against your race personally, but I refuse to stay on this miserable planet.

* * *

**Peridot, (Marble Madness)…**

(To Steven) "I have exterminated the infestation of "Stevens" from the Kindergarten. Now to continue restoration of the Prime Kindergarten.

(To the Crystal Gems) "You "Crystal Gems" have failed your mission, now to finish what we've started.

* * *

**Jasper, (The Return and Jailbreak)…**

(To Peridot) "See, I told you that you didn't need me. Come on, let's finish the mission and get off this garbage planet.

(To Steven) "I don't know how you got out of your cell Rose, but I'll bring you back to Homeworld in shards.

(To Garnet) "See, I told you before. Fusion is for weak gems! Now, to shatter you.

(To Garnet) "Now that I've finished you off fusion, time to take care of the other traitors!"

(To Lapis) "Since you don't want to fuse with me to take out these traitors, You'll be shattered!"

* * *

**Malachite, (Super Watermelon Island)…**

(To Alexandrite) "I am the superior fusion! Now, to go take care of Rose."

(To the Watermelon Stevens) "You should've stayed out of my fight you freaks. Now to finish you all off.

* * *

**Jasper, (Alone at Sea and Crack the Whip)…**

(To Steven) "You should've stayed out of this Rose. It was none of your concern."

(To Lapis Lazuli) "No one says no to me, you powerful brat!"

(To Lapis Lazuli) "You should've fuse with me when you had the chance. Now that I've taken out Rose... Suddenly I feel... empty inside."

(To Steven) "Now that you're out of the way you dulled down version of Rose Quartz, it's time for me to become Malachite again!"

(To Lapis Lazuli) "With Rose out of the way, I have you all to myself Lapis. We're fusing again one way or another!"

(To Amethyst) "Now it's time to get rid of you, you weakling!"

(To Amethyst) "I told you didn't I? Just a defective joke!"

(To Amethyst) "Enough! Your wasting my time runt! My destiny is at hand!"

(To Stevonnie) "Now that I've gotten rid of that embarrassment, you're next Rose!"

* * *

**Bismuth, (Bismuth)…**

(To Steven) "Now that you're out of the way Rose, time to finish off the Diamonds once and for all!"

(To Steven) "I didn't want to do this Rose, but you've forced my hand!"

(To Steven) "You should've shattered me Rose. That way I would've been with Biggs, Crazy Lace and Snowflake."

* * *

**Jasper, (Earthlings)…**

(To Amethyst) "Try as you might Runt, you'll never have a chance against me!"

(To Amethyst) "I'm perfect! What did you expect you useless failure?"

(To Smoky Quartz) "I refuse to lose to another fusion again!"

(To Smoky Quartz) "For my Diamond!"

(To Smoky Quartz) "Finally! My revenge is complete!"

(To Smoky Quartz) "Now that I've dealt with you fusion, that traitorous Peridot is next."

(To Peridot) "I should've known how this jail of a planet would twist an Era 2 waste of space like you Peridot!"

* * *

**Eyeball, (Bubbled)…**

(To Steven) "Time for payback Rose!"

(To Steven) "Who's the dumb one now Rose Quartz!"

(To Steven) "Long live Pink Diamond!"

* * *

**Hessonite, (Save the Light)…**

(To Steven) "Now that you've been dealt with "Steven", it's time for me to take care of some unfinished business with my Prism!

(To Pearl) "You should have joined my side Pearl. We could've accomplished such great things together!"

* * *

**Holly Blue Agate, (Gem Heist and That Will Be All)…**

(To Steven and Greg) "So trying to escape the Zoo humans? Let me help you out! Quartzes, shatter them both!"

(To Ruby) "You mind repeating that statement Ruby?"

(To Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst) "Now, to report your treason to the Diamonds!"

* * *

**Aquamarine, (I Am My Mom and Stuck Together)…**

(To Topaz) "That's it! I'll bring your Gems to the Diamonds personally!

(To Steven) "You've failed. Now watch as we execute your "friends" one by one, slowly...

(To Topaz and Steven) "Now I'll make sure no one escapes!"

* * *

**Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, (The Trial)…**

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, to shatter that hideous form you have Rose Quartz!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "I'll do something a lot worse to you Rose."

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "No one shatters Pink or any Diamond for that matter and gets away it."

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "Escape from Yellow and I is impossible, Rose Quartz!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Escape from Homeworld is impossible, Rose Quartz!"

* * *

**Off Colors, (Off Colors)…**

Padparadscha: (To Steven and Lars) "I predict that something terrible will happen to Steven and Lars!"

Rutile Twins: (To Steven and Lars) "Are they- they can't be- NO!"

Fluorite: (To Steven and Lars) "Oh... no... Steven... Lars... please... get... up!"

Rhodonite: (To Steven and Lars) "No! They've been broken!"

* * *

**Emerald and Lars, (Lars of the Stars)…**

Emerald: (To Lars) "Now that I've dealt with you, it's time get my ship back!"

Lars: (To Stevonnie) Steven, Connie, come in... Respond! NO!"

* * *

**Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond, (Reunited)…**

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, it's time for you and your friends to relieve thousands of years of my grief, Rose Quartz!

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, I'll do what I should've done back on Homeworld and shatter you!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "It's over Rose! Your "friends" will be next!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "That was for Pink, Rose Quartz!"

* * *

**Blue, Yellow and White Diamond, (Change Your Mind)…**

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven and Connie) "Now that Blue is out of the way, I'm taking you and your pet back to the tower Pink!

Yellow Diamond: (To Blue Diamond) "I didn't want to do this to you Blue, but we must meet White Diamond's expectations no matter what."

White Diamond: (To Pink Steven) "Now that I've perfected you. Time to spread my light across the entire galaxy!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "I'm getting that apology out of you one way or another, Pink!"

* * *

**Spinel, (The Movie)…**

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "Wow, you've got to be kidding me! I've beaten you three in less than a minute or two! Hahaha! How embarrassing!"

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "Take that Pink's other friends!"

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I have the technological advantage! Hahaha!"

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "I did it! I beat Pink's other friends!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "So this is how Steven, the savior of the galaxy, finally falls."

Spinel: (To Steven) "You're powerless Steven! And utterly predictable! You never stood a chance!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "Die, Knowing that I will make them suffer! Every. Single. One of them! As slowly as possible!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "Look at while you die Steven. Look. At. Me!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "You're finished Steven! And Earth's finished too!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "You failed your friends Steven! Don't worry though, I'll make sure they know it."

Spinel: (To Steven) "Say hi to Pink Diamond when you see her in the next world! Hahahahahaha!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "You die here and Pink's legacy dies with you!"

* * *

**Crystal Gems (Anytime)…**

Bismuth: (To Steven) "Steven! No! He was innocent! Curse you Homeworld! Curse you to heck!"

Amethyst: (To Steven) "Steven! No! I should've more responsible! I'VE SHOULD'VE BEEN STRONGER!"

Connie: (To Steven) "Steven, no! You can't be... Wake up, please!"

Pearl: (To Steven) "Steven... no, no! Not him too! Please, not him too!"

Garnet: (To Steven) "No Steven! Why didn't I see this outcome! NO!

Peridot: (To Steven) "Don't die on me you clod! You can't die! You just can't!"

Lapis Lazuli: (To Steven) "Steven, no! Not my Beach Summer Fun Buddy! Get up Steven, please!"

* * *

**Inspired by the Batman Arkham Series Game Over Screens, hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Final Version

**Lapis Lazuli, (Mirror Gem and Ocean Gem)…**

(To Steven) "I'm sorry Steven, I really am, but you should've left me alone.

(To Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl) "This is payback for knowing that I was in that mirror and refusing to help me!

(To Greg, Connie, and Lion) "I have no business against your race personally, but I refuse to stay on this miserable planet.

* * *

**Peridot, (Marble Madness)…**

(To Steven) "I have exterminated the infestation of "Stevens" from the Kindergarten. Now to continue restoration of the Prime Kindergarten.

(To the Crystal Gems) "You "Crystal Gems" have failed your mission, now to finish what we've started.

* * *

**Jasper, (The Return and Jailbreak)…**

(To Peridot) "See, I told you that you didn't need me. Come on, let's finish the mission and get off this garbage planet.

(To Steven) "I don't know how you got out of your cell Rose, but I'll bring you back to Homeworld in shards.

(To Garnet) "See, I told you before. Fusion is for weak gems! Now, to shatter you.

(To Garnet) "Now that I've finished you off fusion, time to take care of the other traitors!"

(To Lapis) "Since you don't want to fuse with me to take out these traitors, You'll be shattered!"

* * *

**Malachite, (Super Watermelon Island)…**

(To Alexandrite) "I am the superior fusion! Now, to go take care of Rose."

(To the Watermelon Stevens) "You should've stayed out of my fight you freaks. Now to finish you all off.

* * *

**Jasper, (Alone at Sea and Crack the Whip)…**

(To Steven) "You should've stayed out of this Rose. It was none of your concern."

(To Lapis Lazuli) "No one says no to me, you powerful brat!"

(To Lapis Lazuli) "You should've fuse with me when you had the chance. Now that I've taken out Rose... Suddenly I feel... empty inside."

(To Steven) "Now that you're out of the way you dulled down version of Rose Quartz, it's time for me to become Malachite again!"

(To Lapis Lazuli) "With Rose out of the way, I have you all to myself Lapis. We're fusing again one way or another!"

(To Amethyst) "Now it's time to get rid of you, you weakling!"

(To Amethyst) "I told you didn't I? Just a defective joke!"

(To Amethyst) "Enough! Your wasting my time runt! My destiny is at hand!"

(To Stevonnie) "Now that I've gotten rid of that embarrassment, you're next Rose!"

* * *

**Bismuth, (Bismuth)…**

(To Steven) "Now that you're out of the way Rose, time to finish off the Diamonds once and for all!"

(To Steven) "I didn't want to do this Rose, but you've forced my hand!"

(To Steven) "You should've shattered me Rose. That way I would've been with Biggs, Crazy Lace and Snowflake."

* * *

**Jasper, (Earthlings)…**

(To Amethyst) "Try as you might Runt, you'll never have a chance against me!"

(To Amethyst) "I'm perfect! What did you expect you useless failure?"

(To Smoky Quartz) "I refuse to lose to another fusion again!"

(To Smoky Quartz) "For my Diamond!"

(To Smoky Quartz) "Finally! My revenge is complete!"

(To Smoky Quartz) "Now that I've dealt with you fusion, that traitorous Peridot is next."

(To Peridot) "I should've known how this jail of a planet would twist an Era 2 waste of space like you, Peridot!"

* * *

**Eyeball, (Bubbled)…**

(To Steven) "Time for payback Rose!"

(To Steven) "Who's the dumb one now Rose Quartz!"

(To Steven) "Long live Pink Diamond!"

* * *

**Hessonite, (Save the Light)…**

(To Steven) "Now that you've been dealt with "Steven", it's time for me to take care of some unfinished business with my Prism!

(To Pearl) "You should have joined my side Pearl. We could've accomplished such great things together!"

* * *

**Holly Blue Agate, (Gem Heist and That Will Be All)…**

(To Steven and Greg) "So trying to escape the Zoo humans? Let me help you out! Quartzes, shatter them both!"

(To Ruby) "You mind repeating that statement Ruby?"

(To Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst) "Now, to report your treason to the Diamonds!"

* * *

**Aquamarine, (I Am My Mom and Stuck Together)…**

(To Topaz) "That's it! I'll bring your Gems to the Diamonds personally!

(To Steven) "You've failed. Now watch as we execute your "friends" one by one, slowly...

(To Topaz and Steven) "Now I'll make sure no one escapes!"

* * *

**Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, (The Trial)…**

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, to shatter that hideous form you have Rose Quartz!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "I'll do something a lot worse to you Rose."

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "No one shatters Pink or any Diamond for that matter and gets away it."

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "Escape from Yellow and I is impossible, Rose Quartz!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Escape from Homeworld is impossible, Rose Quartz!"

* * *

**Off Colors, (Off Colors)…**

Padparadscha: (To Steven and Lars) "I predict that something terrible will happen to Steven and Lars!"

Rutile Twins: (To Steven and Lars) "Are they- they can't be- NO!"

Fluorite: (To Steven and Lars) "Oh... no... Steven... Lars... please... get... up!"

Rhodonite: (To Steven and Lars) "No! They've been broken!"

* * *

**Emerald and Lars, (Lars of the Stars)…**

Emerald: (To Lars) "Now that I've dealt with you, it's time get my ship back!"

Lars: (To Stevonnie) Steven, Connie, come in... Respond! NO!"

* * *

**Blue Diamond Yellow Diamond, (Reunited)…**

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, it's time for you and your friends to relieve thousands of years of my grief, Rose Quartz!

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Now, I'll do what I should've done back on Homeworld and shatter you!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "It's over Rose! Your "friends" will be next!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "That was for Pink, Rose Quartz!"

* * *

**Blue, Yellow and White Diamond, (Change Your Mind)…**

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven and Connie) "Now that Blue is out of the way, I'm taking you and your pet back to the tower, Pink!

Yellow Diamond: (To Blue Diamond) "I didn't want to do this to you Blue, but we must meet White Diamond's expectations no matter what."

White Diamond: (To Pink Steven) "Now that I've perfected you. Time to spread my light across the entire galaxy!"

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "I'm getting that apology out of you one way or another, Pink!"

* * *

**Spinel, (The Movie)…**

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "Wow, you've got to be kidding me! I've beaten you three in less than a minute or two! Hahaha! How embarrassing!"

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "Take that Pink's other friends!"

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "It doesn't matter how many of you there are. I have the technological advantage! Hahaha!"

Spinel: (To Crystal Gems) "I did it! I beat Pink's other friends!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "So this is how Steven, the "savior of the galaxy", finally falls."

Spinel: (To Steven) "You're powerless Steven! And utterly predictable! You never stood a chance!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "Die, Knowing that I will make them suffer! Every. Single. One of them! As slowly as possible!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "Look at while you die Steven. Look. At. Me!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "You're finished Steven! And Earth's finished too!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "You failed your friends Steven! Don't worry though, I'll make sure they know it."

Spinel: (To Steven) "Say hi to Pink Diamond when you see her in the next world! Hahahahahaha!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "You die here and Pink's legacy dies with you!"

* * *

**Jasper, (Little Homeschool)...**

Jasper: (Steven, normal state) "See weakling, it's just like I told you. You might have Pink's gem but you're not my Diamond! I'm not taking orders from a waste of time."

Jasper: (To Pink Steven) "Okay I'll admit, this new power of yours packs a punch. But still not enough to beat me!"

* * *

**Aquamarine, Eyeball, and Bluebird, (Bluebird)…**

Aquamarine: (To Steven) "Your precious "My Dad's" death is on your hands Steven."

Eyeball: (To Steven) "This is what you get for making be cast out and forgotten by Homeworld because of Era 3, Steven."

Bluebird: (To Steven) "Serves you right for taking away our purpose, Steven! Haha!"

* * *

**Cactus Steven, (Prickly Pair)…**

Cactus Steven: (To Steven) "You... no... trust... Friends!"

Cactus Steven: (To Garnet) "No... more... high and mighty Garnet!"

Cactus Steven: (To Pearl) "Look who's... broken down... now... Pearl!"

Cactus Steven: (To Amethyst) "Not... so mature... now... Amethyst!"

* * *

**Crystal Gems and other allies (Anytime)…**

Bismuth: (To Steven) "Steven! No! He was innocent! Curse you Homeworld! Curse you to heck!"

Amethyst: (To Steven) "Steven! No! I should've more responsible! I'VE SHOULD'VE BEEN STRONGER!"

Connie: (To Steven) "Steven, no! You can't be... Wake up, please!"

Pearl: (To Steven) "Steven... no, no! Not him too! Please, not him too!"

Garnet: (To Steven) "No Steven! Why didn't I see this outcome! NO!

Peridot: (To Steven) "Don't die on me you clod! You can't die! You just can't!"

Lapis Lazuli: (To Steven) "Steven, no! Not my Beach Summer Fun Buddy! Get up Steven, please!"

Yellow Diamond: (To Steven) "Steven! No! Don't worry Steven! I can heal you!" (uses her powers, but it doesn't work) "NOO!" (punches the grounds in anger as tears stream down her face.)

Blue Diamond: (To Steven) "No... No! NO! Not Steven! I can't lose another gem I love!" (The screen flashes blue as she starts crying. She then realizes this and shuts off her emotion wave.) "No... No more crying. I don't do that anymore. It's not what... Steven would've wanted."

White Diamond: (To Steven) "Steven! No! No! NO!" (starts to cry) "Oh, this is all my fault! I should've listen to Pink when she asked for colony!"

Spinel: (To Steven) "Steven?" (She covers her mouth with her hands) "Steven?!" (Grabs his shoulders) "No. No, no, no!" (Backs up and screams into the sky) "STEVEN!"

* * *

**Inspired by the Batman Arkham Series Game Over Screens, hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
